Matryoshka iNSaNiTY ma folie
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Trois points de vue sur la folie. Trois femmes qui ont peur, qui rient, qui aiment. Elle sont une et trois à la fois. bLEu: Elle se réfugie dans les feuilles arrachés de ses livres. rOsE: Elle aime mais a peur qu'on lui arrache celui qu'elle aime. JAuNe girl: Elle rit en se demandant " Bonjour moi-même". Fusion de Matryoshka et iNSaniTY
1. Partie 1 : bLEu girl et les rendezvous

MaTrYoShKa: QuAnD vIeNt La FoLiE  
ça m'est inspiré de la chanson de Gumi et Miku, Matryoshka, ainsi que iNSaNiTY de Miki et Kaitô et ça parle de folie. à croire que je suis atteinte...

Ceci est un pur délire de la part de l'auteur ne prêtez aucune attention à ce qui est écrit et faites comme si de rien n'était. Merci.

La jeune fille marchait sans savoir où ses pas la dirigeait. Elle n'entendait pour seul son sa respiration régulière. Elle ne voyait autour d'elle qu'une ville déserte et rempli de poussière et de souvenirs. Ses souvenirs. Elle courait pour se rendre chez son ami, lui emprunter des livres. Mais depuis son ami n'était plus. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens. Le regard anxieux, on pouvait lire sur son visage, de l'espoir. Un espoir désormais innaccessible. Les forces spéciales s'en étaient emparé. La rue tremblait sous les coups de canons donnés par la madness intervention.

Ils s'étaient emparé de tout. La ville n'était plus. Elle courait à présent pour échapper aux ombres menaçantes qui se faufilait entres les fissures des murs en ruine. Ces ombres-là, n'avaient rien de celles provoquées par la lumière bienfaitrice du soleil et autres source de lumière. Non, ces ombres-là étaient celles de personnes mortes, ou pire encore. Torturées, brûlées par les lumières des madness agent.

Elle reprit sa course, les yeux fermés pour ne pas ne serait-ce qu'appercevoir une de ces ombres. Le psychopate régnait toujours et traîner en route ne signifiait rien de bon. Mais le pull rouge ne s'affichait toujours pas dans sa vision. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Son sourire, encore présent malgré les affrontements.

Ce pull qu'elle cherchait sans trop l'espérer. Mais au tournant d'une rue trop familière pour être une simple rue, un sourire de psychopate la happa. Le rouge était là. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertent. Sur une poubelle remplie de déchets inutiles, elle riait doucement.

- Finalement tu es là?

-Oui.

-Toi au moins tu n'as pas abandonné... Je suis fière de toi, lui sourit Gumi. Les Matryoshka sont toujours sur pied, ça me rassure.

- Je te laisserai jamais tomber, j'te le promets, lui assura Miku, le regard fiévreux.

Gumi passa la main dans ses cheveux verts, plein de poussière. Elle lui adressa une mimique comique, qui fit rire la jeune fille.

-Où sont rOsE et vIOleT? Je ne les ai pas vu en venant.

-Partis pour un gros coup. Je pense même que les MAD ne savent pas qu'ils sont là-dessus, ça aussi, ça rassure, lança la vErTe.

- Je vois, donc pas de retour avant un bout de temps, lâcha Miku, se laissant tomber sur le sol.

- Exact bLEu... lui confirma la jeune fille.

Miku observa un instant son alliée. Le sourire au lèvre, ce dernier avait su la réconforter lorsqu'elle n'avait plus eu que pour seul soutient les Matryoshka... Son pull rouge synonyme de sûreté provisoire, mais sûreté malgré tout. Ses mains gantées lui rappelaient les nombreux cadavres qu'elle avait manipulé, sans hésiter un seule fois. Miku avait foi. En Gumi. Sa seule alliée.

Un son. Un seul son qui pouvait faire basculer leur vie à tout jamais. Des pas. Qui s'approchaient trop vite pour être ceux de simples survivants égarés dans cet amas de poussière et d'ordures. Des paroles ensuite vinrent. Ils étaient deux, deux jeunes personnes, une jeune femme et un jeune garçon.

Les cheveux blonds du garçons voletaient doucement dans le vent chargé d'odeurs infectes. La jeune femme marchait tranquillement, sans ajouter un seul mot. Les seules ressemblance entre ces deux êtres humains était outre le sourire qui était peint sur leur visage, ainsi que les marques significatives des matryoshka sur leurs visages, et les gants de cuir qu'ils portaient. De la joie et du bonheur dans leur yeux.

Le garçon portait un survêtement bleu et blanc qui jurait fortement avec ses mèches blondes de soleil, et un casque sur ses oreilles, tout comme Miku . La jeune femme avait ses cheveux châtains relevés en une petite couette sur le sommet du crâne. Lui avait une queue à l'arrière de la tête. Ils souriaient. Cette simple pensée infligea une immense peine à Miku. Seule Gumi, uniquement elle.

- Alors maRRoN, t'as du nouveau ? demanda cette dernière à la jeune femme.

- Les affaires ne sont pas florissantes j'en ai bien peur, chère Matryoshka alpha...

Gumi fronça les sourcils. Son tatouage sur son nez s'arqua, laissant présager une fureur imminente.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler ainsi! lui rappela la vErTe. Tu sais très bien que je hais ce surnom...

- Parce que c'est celui que te donne les MAD ? lança le garçon.

- La ferme Len ! lui ordonna Miku.

- Pardon Gumi... Je suis désolé, s'excusa immédiatement JAunE boy.

Il tordait nerveusement ses doigts gantés , comme gêné par la culpabilité occasionnée par sa remarque.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Boy. Mais où es ta soeur?

Son sourcil gauche tiqua.

- Ha je vois. Elle est sûrement à la décharge. Pourvu que Girl soit toujours en mode pURrItY... souffla vErTe.

- Je ne serai pas aussi optimiste à ta place, dit bLEu, la nervosité la gagnant. Rin a tendance à vite s'exciter et son mode iNSaNiTY se déclenche rapidement.

Miku avait peur. Elle savais que Rin était en danger imminent à chaque seconde qui passait sur le cadran cassé de la montre de Meiko.


	2. Partie 2 : jAuNe girl et les visages

Partie 2: jAUnE: Rin...

Rin dansait sur un air imaginaire où revenait sans cesse, la parade et la marade. Elle chantonnait, et son pUrItY restait à taux fixe. Les MAD ne pouvait pas la trouver dans la décharge secondaire. Ils avaient trop l'habitude de les chercher à la troisième, eux les Matryoshka, à la troisième, anciennement leur quartier général.

La jAUnE girl souriait, les muscles de son visage se tendaient et tendaient sa peau, laissant ses tatouages se plisser en arc. Elle ferma les yeux n'imaginant que des peintures, jaunes, et souriantes par la même occasion. Elle tomba à terre, et quelques déchets amortirent sa chute. Les visages lui demandaient de l'attendre. Ma une vision subite lui apparut. L'ancien bLEu boy. Ligoté, et avec RoUGe girl. ILs souffraient, et l'iNSaNiTY les avait pris par surprise. Rin rouvrit les yeux, couverte de sueurs froides. Elle scruta un instant les envirrons puis se releva à l'aide de ses coudes. Pantelante et pâle d'effroi, elle tenait à peine debout. La jAUnE girl tourna la tête vers la droite, et une silhouette humaine lui apparut, laissé contre un amas de détritus. Des cheveux bleus, une écharpe. Pas de doute. Le bLEu boy était de retour.

- Kaitô! hurla Rin en accourant vers lui.

Il respirait, et plusieurs mèches de cheveux masquaient ses yeux d'ordinaire si francs.

- Bon sang, dire que Miku se faisait un sang d'encre à ton sujet. Kaitô j't'en supplie réponds... Bon sang où est ce crétin de Len quand j'ai besoin de lui, demanda à voix haute la jeune fille.

Elle tenta de traîner son ami près du grand grillage pour ensuite courir chercher Gumi et ses compagnons. Mais son taux de pUrItY dégringolait; l'iNSaNiTY prenait possession d'elle. Elle cria, prise de démence.

Les visages, ces smileys qui la retennaient prisionnière dans leur étreinte. Elle les haïssaient. Ils lui faisait tant penser au MAD, avec leur sigle. Mais alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de sombrer elle comprit qui étaient les MAD, pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Rin venait de sombrer...

- Alors jAUnE girl, tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

-On s'est déjà rencontrées ?

- Tu ne veux pas parler un peu ?

-Bonjour moi-même, salua Rin.

En effet son reflet semblait s'être décroché d'un miroir pour venir lui parler en face-à-face.

- C'est bien d'être ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui j'ai l'impression de flotter dans les airs.

Une illusion sans fin. Il était impossible de s'échapper.

La jeune fille su alors pourquoi Kaitô ne se réveillait pas. La douceur qui émmanait de ce lieu était telle qu'on ne pouvait la concevoir dans son monde à elle.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis ici...

- Je t'en prie demande ce que tu veux. De toute façon tout est inutile du début à la fin, soupira son "double".

La jAUnE girl écquarquilla les yeux laissant apparaître une expression de peur. Elle était perdue.

- Adieu moi-même.

Et l'unique soutient de jAUnE boy disparut.

Seuls les insectes, uniques êtres vivants qui n'étaient pas menacés par la tyrannie des MAD, avaient pu assister au spectacle du début de la fin pour Rin.

Elle se griffait, se mordait, et hurlait "KALINKA" et "MALINKA" si bien qu'on pouvait l'entendre au loin.

Les yeux exorbités, la bave écumante aux lèvres, son taux de pUrItY n'était plus. Pas une seule part de saineté dans son âme. Elle creusait le seul avec ses mains gantées et poussait des cris inhumains.

L'iNSaNiTY s'était emparée d'elle. Les MAD pouvait faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle tout comme bLEu boy.

Ouh là hé ben c'est pas joyeux tout ça... Dire que j'ai écrit un truc aussi déprimant, - en même temps j'aurai écrit un texte à la cul-cul la praline ça ne l'aurait pas fait non plus-.

J'adore le fandom Vocaloid, il me permet d'exploiter plein plein d'horizons sans me fatiguer - c'était l'argument de la fille qui a la flemme d'écrire une fiction correcte- et il est tellement vaste * a le vertige*.

Merci d'avoir lu...!

Les rewiew ne tuent pas -enfin je crois je n'ai pas fait l'expérience d'une rewiew tueuse jusqu'ici... -_-""-.


	3. Partie 3 : rOSe girl et 524

Partie 3: rOsE : Luka

Un jeune homme aux cheveux violets ouvrit la porte blindée. Une jeune femme le suivait, ses cheveux roses s'échappant de sa capuche pendant qu'elle courait. Une autre porte, un autre code. L'informateur de vErTe était bien renseigné pour une simple jeune fille. Kamui l'ouvrit à nouveau et ils pénétrèrent dans la tourelle. Une fois arrivés dans la pièce, Luka se jeta en avant pour atteindre la rambarde menant au cinquième laboratoire. Des gardes. Kamui lui signa de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle se hissa en haut, enjamba la rambarde et s'accroupit, attendant Kamui. Il la rejoint et s'agenouilla près d'elle. La solution à toutes ces années de torture se trouvait si près d'eux. Mais Luka n'était pas près à perdre un être aimé pour trouver cette solution. Le risque se trouvait toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Son visage se tordait sous l'effet du stress. Son tatouage facial disparraissait sous les plis provoqués par la peur sur ses joues.  
- Tout va bien se passer j'te promets, lui sourit Kamui, se voulant rassurant.  
L'effet escompté fit oeuvre, et une expression soulagée prit place sur la mimique effrayée de rOsE girl. Le vIoLeT boy était celui à qui elle tenait le plus en cet instant même.  
- Si tu le dis, concéda la rOsE girl.  
Ils s'avancèrent discrètement, au nez des gardes qui marchaient juste au-dessous d'eux, tandis qu'eux étaient au-dessus, protégés par le grillage de fer sous leurs pieds. Kamui s'avança devant la porte et se rémora les cinq codes nécessaires à l'ouverture du laboratoire. Les quatre premiers lui revinrent en mémoires mais le dernier ne lui parvenait pas. Il s'affola, échouer si prêt du but ? Non, impossible pour le vIoLeT boy, l'un des meilleurs matryoshka que l'organisation puisse compter dans ses rangs. Kamui se força, mais rien ne lui revenait. Il se tourna vers Luka en désespéroir de cause, les épaules baissées. Il se pencha, mais au moment où son genoux allait toucher le grillage, le vIoLeT boy perdit l'équilibre et heurta la rambarde de plein fouet. Un bruit sourd, et des coups de feu immédiats. Luka prit peur et elle se précipita devant la porte et tapa les quatre premiers codes, puis le cinquième, le dernier. Trois chiffres. 524. Le nombre exact. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent. Le vIoLeT avait été touché par une balle, et blessé, il lui était impossible de bouger. Un flot de vapeur brûlant se dirigea vers eux. La rOsE girl tira Kamui vers elle, pour lui éviter une brûlure importante. Luka regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne sentit que le taux de pUrItY de son ami baisser à une vitesse alarmante, tandis que comme pour la jAUnE girl, le fléau iNSaNiTY s'emparait de lui.  
- KAMUI ! Reste avec moi je t'en prie ! hurla Luka, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. KAMUIIII!  
Il ouvrit les yeux, et en un instant un flot de lumière blanche les envahit.  
Un visage semblable à ceux que Rin avait vu apparut.  
- iNSaNiTY une fenêtre sur la folie. Le message a été envoyé, et le Keloid fut reçu. Mais toi tu n'as reçu le message n'est-ce pas ?  
Luka ne répondait plus. Celui qu'elle aimait avait sombré dans la folie et elle était en train de tomber en elle-même, de tomber dans les abîmes de l'iNSaNiTY.  
- Hé bien tu ne réponds pas ? N'avions-nous pas rendez-vous, ma chère ? lui demanda son reflet.  
C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle hurla à la mort, son cri déchira l'espace infini qui les entouraient, elle, son double, et vIoLeT boy.  
- Arrête de crier ça ne sert à rien, tu sais. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, lui sourit son double. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, bonjour moi-même...  
Luka sentit son pouls s'accéler à une si grande vitesse qu'elle était dangereuse pour son corps.

Fin.

Je crois que j'ai jamais écrit un truc aussi glauque (selon moi - note à part je suis pas tellement défaitiste -).  
Bref je me suis quand même bien éclatée sur cette mini-fic un peu angst. Miku m'a énormément plue dans Matryoshka et je ne pouvais pas parler de Matryoshka sans parler d'iNSaNiTY. J'en avais un peu marre d'ajouter des majuscules au noms mais comme ça, ça en jetais ( à nouveau selon mon avis- pas trop fiable...-).  
M'enfin, bon cette mini fic qui ressemble plus à un tri-shot, m'a bien plue à écrire...  
à + petits amis lecteurs de Fanfictions...

Que vos épées restent accérées...!  
It was !/OMG where is the light/ Kunoichigirl


End file.
